You R In Love
by imalistener
Summary: "You can hear it in the silence. You can feel it on the way home. You could see it with the lights out." Bechloe oneshot based loosely on Taylor Swift's song 'You R In Love' from her 1989 album. Mainly Bechloe fluff with a small amount of angst. Enjoy :)
**A brand new Bechloe story based on Taylor Swift's song, 'You R In Love.' I hope you enjoy it**

 _One look, dark room_ _  
_ _Meant just for you_ _  
_ _Time moved too fast_ _  
_ _You played it back_ _  
_ _Buttons on a coat_ _  
_ _Light-hearted joke_ _  
_ _No proof not much_ _  
_ _But you saw enough_

A door had never looked so intimidating; all she had to do was knock but it was what awaited her on the other side that made her nervous beyond belief. She wanted to raise her hand and knock but she didn't want to be too early and seem too eager.

She needn't have worried though due to the fact that the front door was yanked open before she could come to a decision and she was pulled into a crushing hug by the object of her affection. "Becs!"

She relaxed considerably and wrapped her arms slowly around the girl's waist, "Hey Chlo."

The other girl pulled away after a few more seconds and placed a kiss on the DJ's cheek, "I'm almost ready to go; just let me get my coat. Come on in." She stepped away and reached for the brunette's hand, pulling Beca to follow behind her into the redhead's apartment and towards her bedroom.

Releasing Beca's hand and leading her to sit on the bed, Chloe walked over to her wardrobe and began sifting through her various jackets, struggling to decide what would be most appropriate for their long-awaited first date. Smirking slightly at the girl's perfectionist attitude when it came to her outfit, Beca stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. She reached in and moved clothes to the side before pulling out Chloe's tan coat. "Here, put this on."

Taking the coat off its hanger, she held it out for the redhead to slip her arms into, helping the girl put it on before Chloe turned around and Beca slowly did the buttons up; the tension between them building gradually.

Taking a small step back, Beca looked the girl up and down, deliberately smirking at the faint blush that appeared on the redhead's face. "How do I look?" Chloe whispered shyly.

"You look beautiful." Beca responded almost inaudibly, resisting the desire to pull the other girl into her arms. She reached for Chloe's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Are you ready to go?"

Chloe nodded, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face, "Unless you've changed your mind of course and lost interest in me."

The DJ chuckled, "Yeah I'm just taking you out for the buy-one-get-one free special."

Chloe faked gasped, attempting to hide her giggle, "I feel so loved."

Beca couldn't help herself and leant in placing a chaste kiss on the redhead's cheek; "That's my goal, Beale."

Chloe blushed and squeezed the girl's hand; "Are you ready?"

Beca smiled, "Yeah."

xxxxxx

A couple of hours later, the two girls found themselves sitting across from each other in the restaurant; Chloe's hand resting in Beca's as their finished plates sat between them. "Thank you for agreeing to this." Beca ran her thumb over the top of Chloe's hand as she spoke.

"After all the times I flirted with you during practise, did you really think I'd say no?" Chloe chuckled.

"I don't know." Beca smiled slightly; "I figured you were just being really friendly."

Chloe laughed, "You know, for a while there, I thought I was just wasting my time. I didn't think you'd ever see me as anything more than a friend."

They spent ages talking to each other across the table about the Bellas and how both of them had failed to notice the effect they had on the other. "I liked you from the moment I met you." Beca spoke; "I guess I was just oblivious to you feeling the same." They both chuckled.

"Have you seen yourself though?" Beca countered. "You're gorgeous and I didn't think you'd go for someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Chloe asked, squeezing the brunette's hand.

"Well I do have 'ear monstrosities' and apparently I also have a bit of a bad attitude." Beca winked at the girl receiving a giggle in response. Her eyes scanned the restaurant for a moment before landing back on Chloe, her eyes never wavering from the other girl's for more than a few seconds throughout the night, "Do you maybe wanna get out of here?"

"Eager to leave, are we?" Chloe flirted, sporting a grin.

Beca laughed, "I was actually thinking that we could go to that coffee shop near your apartment." She smirked before continuing to speak; "But I guess you're too excited for the post-date rituals."

Chloe laughed, "Coffee actually sounds really nice."

"Good." Beca smiled as she signalled the waiter to bring over the cheque for them. She batted away Chloe's hand when the redhead reached for the bill and quickly gave the money to the waiter before standing up and reaching for the girl's hand again as they both exited the restaurant.

xxxxxx

 _Small talk, he drives_ _  
_ _Coffee at midnight,_ _  
_ _The light reflects_ _  
_ _The chain on your neck_ _  
_ _He says look up_ _  
_ _And your shoulders brush_ _  
_ _No proof, one touch_ _  
_ _You felt enough_

"So tell me something about yourself." Beca took a sip of her coffee and turned to look at the redhead seated beside her as she rested her arm on the back of Chloe's chair.

The other girl giggled, "Becs, you already know everything about me."

"So what?" Beca smiled, leaning in slightly. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"I don't know." Chloe wiggled closer to the DJ, placing a hand on Beca's thigh, "Ask me any question about myself."

Too focused on the fact that Chloe's hand was resting on her thigh, Beca took a moment to respond. "Uhh… what's your family like?"

The other girl chuckled, "Becs, that's too broad a question; ask me something more specific."

"Wow." Beca rolled her eyes playfully; "Already telling me what to do; I don't know how I feel about this."

Chloe laughed, "Aw, I'm sorry." She leant in and gently kissed the DJ on the cheek, enjoying the way Beca instantly blushed and became flustered. She wasn't aware of anyone in the world who could affect her in the same way that Chloe could but by the same token, she didn't mind the way the girl made her feel either.

"New question then." Beca cleared her throat quickly, "You have a scar on your hip; just above the bone… how did you get it?"

Chloe's eyebrows rose however she wore a playful grin, "How have you seen that?"

Beca blushed for the second time in only a few minutes, "You stripped in front of me when you were drunk at last years Hood Night party."

Chloe laughed, "Of course I did." She reached for Beca's hand, playing with the bracelets on the DJ's wrist. "When I was about seven or eight, my family lived in this big house at the top of our street. My brothers and I used to ride down the street on our bikes and one day, Ben accidentally cut me off and I fell. I had a few bruises – nothing major – and I landed on a stick causing it to cut into my side; I remember I had to get a couple of stitches for it."

Beca squeezed the girl's hand causing Chloe to smile lightly. "I wasn't in a lot of pain." She laughed. "I remember my brother Liam carried me all the way up the hill to our house with Noah pulling my bike and Declan running ahead to warn my parents."

Beca chuckled, "Wow… I mean, I know you have three older brothers but after that story, I can only imagine how protective they are of you."

"They're not too bad." Chloe shrugged. "Although I've never brought someone home for my family to meet so I don't really know what they'd be like in that kind of situation."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I've never really been in a relationship that I've considered to be long-lasting." The girl sighed.

"So what made you say yes to me?" Beca asked, keeping her arm rested behind Chloe's head as she moved herself slightly to get more comfortable in the chair.

"I find you different to everyone else." Chloe squeezed her leg in reassurance, "It's a good different."

"I'm glad." Beca smiled genuinely – more times in one night than she had in a long while – as she glanced at her watch to check the time. "Dammit." At the look of surprise on the other girl's face, Beca continued speaking. "It's 11.32pm and I promised Aubrey I'd have you home by midnight."

Chloe laughed at the DJ's revelation, "You're still scared of Aubrey?"

Beca scoffed, "I'm not scared of her… it's just…" She paused briefly as she shuddered. "You don't want to know what she said to me the other day over the phone after 'someone' told her I was taking them on a date."

Chloe only continued to laugh, "I'm almost offended that you don't think I'm worth going against Aubrey for."

"Oh you most definitely are." Beca smirked; "However, I'd like to live to see a second date with you."

"Alright then, smooth talker." Chloe giggled, pulling the DJ by the hand as she stood up, "Let's get out of here."

They walked to the car hand-in-hand, letting go only when Beca opened the passenger door for the other girl, smirking slightly when Chloe kissed her on the cheek in thanks. Hopping into the drivers seat, Beca quickly put the key into ignition and turned the car on, instantly groaning when she heard the song that started playing on the radio.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door_ _  
_ _I want to make you feel beautiful_

She moved to change the radio channel however Chloe's hand batted her away; "Don't even try to change the station, Mitchell." The redhead playfully glared at her. "I love this song and we're going to listen to all of it."

Beca frowned and reached for the radio again however Chloe grabbed her hand and held on to it, intertwining their fingers automatically. "Wipe that frown off your face, DJ and just drive already." Beca could only laugh as she began driving, reaching for Chloe's hand after she had to let it go to put the vehicle into gear. Her smile grew wider when she started to hear Chloe sing along as the chorus began.

 _I don't mind spending everyday_ _  
_ _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_ _  
_ _Look for the girl with the broken smile_ _  
_ _Ask her if she wants to stay a while_ _  
_ _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_ _  
_ _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

Now maybe it was the fact that a gorgeous redhead had turned her head to watch her almost with a pleading look on her face or the fact that maybe this song wasn't half-bad; no matter though because Beca found herself singing along.

 _I know where you hide alone in your car_ _  
_ _Know all of the things that make you who you are_ _  
_ _I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_ _  
_ _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

 _Yeah_

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door_ _  
_ _I want to make you feel beautiful_

The brunette could see the smile on Chloe's face out of the corner of her eye and it spurred her on to continue their impromptu duet as the song neared its ending.

 _I don't mind spending everyday_ _  
_ _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_ _  
_ _Look for the girl with the broken smile_ _  
_ _Ask her if she wants to stay a while_ _  
_ _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_ _  
_ _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_ _  
_ _Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday_ _  
_ _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_ _  
_ _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_ _  
_ _(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

Beca smiled to herself, feeling Chloe squeeze her hand as the other girl looked out the passenger side window, "I always knew you'd be a low-key Maroon 5 fan…" The girl spoke, turning her head to look at Beca before leaning over the centre console and kissing the DJ on the cheek. "Besides, now we have a song that's 'ours'."

Beca chuckled, "Indeed we do."

xxxxxx

They walked in silence from the car when they arrived at the apartment block, stopping in front of Chloe's door as she turned to face the brunette. "Thank you for tonight, I had a really lovely time."

Beca smiled, "Me too, would you be up for going out again soon?"

"Definitely."

They stood still just looking at each other, silently praying the other would make a move before the night was over. Beca broke the silence after a few moments, pointing at the chain around the redhead's neck; "That's a really pretty necklace."

Chloe looked down at the chain and lifted her hand to hold the pendant between her fingers; "Thanks, it was given to me by Aubrey as a graduation gift." She didn't notice the other girl taking a step closer towards her as she continued speaking. "We wanted to give each other something we'd both cherish so she bought me this and I got her a silver bracelet. We both love jewellery as well so I guess it proves how much we know each other."

She heard Beca chuckle, "You're rambling, Chlo… look up."

As she lifted her head, it was only then that she realised the close proximity of the other girl as Beca reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I should probably go inside." Chloe whispered looking at their clasped hands.

Beca nodded slightly, her eyes never leaving Chloe's, "I'll text you in the morning and maybe we can go out for lunch."

"Sounds good."

Beca leant in a kissed the girl lightly on the cheek, "Have a good night, Chloe."

She moved to take a step away from the girl however Chloe kept hold of her hand and stopped her; "What if I told you I wanted more than a kiss on the cheek?" The redhead whispered, a soft blush ghosting her face.

"I'd say I'm trying to be chivalrous." Beca chuckled, once again stepping closer and placing her hands on Chloe's hips. "If I kissed you, I'm sure I'd have a hard time stopping."

"Right now, I don't want you to be chivalrous or anything of the sort for me." Chloe lifted her arms to wrap around the DJ's neck, playing with the hairs on the back of the other girl's neck; "I just want you to kiss me."

"I can do that." Beca smiled, not putting up much of a fight as she leaned in and connected their lips, enjoying the small moan that escaped from Chloe's mouth. She pulled at Chloe's waist, drawing the girl closer to her as her tongue traced Chloe's lower lip, the other girl providing the DJ's tongue with entrance into her mouth. Stroking the girl's tongue with her own, Beca had to stifle her own moan, failing miserably as she felt Chloe smile against her lips. Eventually she pulled away to catch her breath, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and the voice in her head that screamed at her to continue. She smirked at the pout that appeared on Chloe's face, moving to kiss her on the cheek before stepping away – for real this time.

"I'll call you, I promise." Beca smiled. "Good night, Chlo."

"Good night, Becs." Chloe stepped forward and placed another chaste kiss on the brunette's lips before turning and walking into her apartment swaying her hips – mainly for Beca's benefit – and closing the door behind her. It was well received.

xxxxxx

 _Morning, his place_ _  
_ _Burnt toast, Sunday_ _  
_ _You keep his shirt_ _  
_ _He keeps his word_ _  
_ _And for once you let go_ _  
_ _Of your fears and your ghosts_ _  
_ _One step, not much, but it said enough_

 _Two Months Later_

"Good morning."

Chloe smiled as she felt Beca place a kiss on the back of her neck; pulling her closer towards her and tightening her grip around the redhead's waist. "You really need to spend the night more often."

She felt the DJ chuckle, "Is that right?"

She turned to face the other girl, gently kissing her on the lips. "Mmm… definitely."

Beca pulled away with a mock-disgusted look on her face; "Ew, you have morning breath." She laughed as Chloe frowned and slapped her on the arm, "Babe, I'm kidding."

The DJ rotated so that she was lying on her back and pulled the redhead closer so that Chloe was cuddled into her side, her head was resting on the DJ's shoulder. "I could stay like this all day." She sighed kissing the top of Chloe's head.

The other girl smiled lifting her head to look at the DJ, "Do you have anywhere you have to be today?"

Beca thought for a moment and shook her head, smiling at the girl. "Nah, I mean I might get called into the station later on but until then I'm all yours."

"Good." Chloe lifted her head to lightly kiss the DJ on the lips. "That means you have time to make me breakfast."

"Is that right?"

At Chloe's nod, the girl pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see what I can come up with."

Chloe lifted her head, "Really? I thought you would've said no." She smiled sheepishly.

Beca chuckled before she smirked, "I guess you could say I'm full of surprises." Resuming their positions in bed, they both laid still for a minute, simply enjoying each others company before Beca spoke up again, "Do you want to go have a shower and while you're in there, I'll get breakfast started?"

Chloe's eyebrows rose playfully, "Are you saying I smell?"

The DJ rolled her eyes; "I'm saying, you're going to need something to do while I cook and you love having morning showers."

"What if I wanted to help you with breakfast?"

Beca groaned, "Okay, now you're just being difficult." She quickly manoeuvred so that she was hovering over Chloe, her hand beside the girl's head to hold herself up. "What do you want to do?"

Chloe giggled, lifting a hand to run through Beca's hair, moving it away from the girl's face so she could see clearer. "I'll go have a shower while you cook."

"That's what I thought." Beca grinned and leaned down, pecking the redhead softly on the lips before rolling over and lying on her back next to the girl. Chloe pulled away the duvet and hopped out of the bed, completely ignoring the fact that she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt with panties.

As she headed toward the bathroom, Beca couldn't help but stare. "Don't get me wrong…" She sat up in bed, leaning her back against the headboard whilst smiling toward the redhead. "I hate seeing you leave but oh, how I do love watching you go."

Chloe giggled and turned to face the DJ as Beca moved to hop out of the bed and began walking towards her as she leant against the bathroom doorway. "Behave, Mitchell or we'll never eat."

"I don't know, you're making me hungry right now for something that isn't exactly food." Beca smirked, stopping in front of the other girl, leaving only inches between them.

"We've got all day." Chloe winked, leaning in and kissing the DJ gently, cupping the girl's face in one hand. "However…" She pulled away, smirking at the dazed look in Beca's eyes, "I want food now." She kissed Beca one last time before playfully pushing the girl away and walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Beca chuckled, turning and heading toward the kitchen, "I swear that girl is going to the death of me."

Twenty minutes later, Beca found herself in the middle of making pancakes for her girlfriend – a term she had never been more delighted to use in her entire life – humming Maroon 5 under her breath.

While there was a definite part of her that wanted to go and spend the day in bed with Chloe, there was also a strong part of Beca that enjoyed doing little things for the other girl such as making her breakfast. She enjoyed the feeling of being in a relationship with Chloe; the feeling of familiarity and comfort laced with desire and unadulterated lust.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Beca didn't hear Chloe finish up in the shower or her movements in the bedroom until she heard the girl's footsteps walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. "How'd you go in there?"

She turned around to face the other girl whilst mixing the ingredients in a bowl, the sight of Chloe leaning against the doorway temporarily stunning her. She was only wearing panties with Beca's flannel; she had one or two buttons done up to keep her chest covered, leaving nothing up to the DJ's imagination. Beca was mesmerised.

Y-you're wearing my shirt."

"I couldn't find mine." Chloe shrugged as she moved to hoist herself up onto the kitchen counter to watch Beca cook. Both girls were aware of her lie however Beca only smiled, choosing not to find fault in Chloe's fib. "Do you want it back?" The flannel-clad girl asked mischievously.

Beca shook her head, still smiling; "You keep it." She closed the distance between them, placing her hands on the counter – one on either side of Chloe – before lightly pecking the redhead on the lips; "It looks better on you anyway."

"But you love this shirt."

Beca shook her head, "But I love y-… seeing you wear it more."

Both girls froze and suddenly feeling uncomfortable about the fact that she almost said the 'L' word, Beca was thankful when she heard her phone vibrate on the countertop with a text message. Reaching over and grabbing her device, she scanned the message before replying. It was her boss at _Residual Heat_ wanting her to come in at some point during the day to help him with a new artist and not wanting to upset the man, Beca had quickly replied that she'd be there within the next few hours.

Watching the DJ curiously, her mind still reeling from the girl's almost slipup, Chloe spoke, "Who's that you're messaging?"

"It's just Jesse, he asked if I could cover his afternoon shift." Beca lied, quickly messaging her best friend so that he could cover for her if need be. Jesse was the only one she had told about the internship and only because he was there when she got the phone call telling her she had gotten the job. She was yet to tell her girlfriend though due to something her boss had mentioned to her weeks before that had the girl slightly worried about the future prospects of her relationship.

"What'd you say?" Chloe asked inquisitively leaning off the countertop slightly and swinging her legs. She knew Beca loved working at the station and she understood the friendship that the girl had with Jesse; no matter their past, they would always have each other's backs and would look out for each other.

"I said yes. I owe him for all the times he's covered my shifts." Beca spoke, locking her phone before putting it in her pocket, looking up and smiling at the redhead, "I'm sorry, babe. I really did want to spend the day together, just the two of us." She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, "You've got me until the afternoon though, we can have breakfast and then just chill until I have to go, how does that sound?"

Chloe couldn't stop the smile from settling on her face as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and leaned in to connect their lips, pulling away after a few moments. "That sounds perfect."

xxxxxx

 _You fight and you talk_ _  
_ _One night he wakes, strange look on his face_ _  
_ _Pauses, then says, you're my best friend_ _  
_ _And you knew what it was, he is in love_

 _One Month Later_

Beca knew she was in the doghouse as soon as she knocked on Chloe's apartment door; she was meant to be at the girl's place at 7pm for dinner however it was now 9.30pm and she had only just arrived. Feeling a different sort of nervousness to when she knocked on Chloe's door for their first date, Beca knew that this time, the girl wouldn't open the door for her until she got up the nerve to knock. Raising her tentatively and tapping on the door, she waited for a good minute and a half before Chloe opened the door with a dejected look on her face.

Immediately the DJ felt even more remorse for being late but not wanting to reveal the fact that she was doing her internship, she quickly tried to think of an excuse; "Chlo, I'm so sorry I'm late; Luke decided to hold me back after my shift so he and I could talk."

"You don't need to lie to me." Chloe spoke somewhat coldly, stepping aside to allow the girl to walk inside before closing the door behind her. "I called Jesse to ask if you were with him at the station and he said no and I saw Luke before I came home from picking up dinner… he said you don't have any shifts this week."

Beca already knew what was running through the other girl's mind; they hadn't been dating for long but their friendship spanned over a few years and she prided herself in knowing the other girl. "Chlo, it's not what it looks like…" Beca went to apologise again but the redhead wasn't listening; instead she was heading up the hallway and into the kitchen; "I would never cheat on you." She spoke; following Chloe and sitting down at the table while the other girl began rummaging through the fridge angrily, looking for a drink. "It's hard to explain."

"Then try to explain it to me." Chloe answered coolly; "Or maybe, cancel on me earlier next time; that way, it saves me the pain of looking forward to finally spending time with my girlfriend considering you've been late to every other date this past week and a half."

Beca sighed, "Chlo…" She ran a hand over her face tiredly. She didn't know how to explain to the other girl that she had an internship; she wasn't sure what Chloe's reaction was going to be due to the fact that she wasn't told in the first place however Beca knew she couldn't hide her job anymore if she didn't want it affecting their relationship. "I've been doing an internship for a production company, _Residual Heat_."

"For how long?" Came Chloe's monotone response.

"Going on six months."

"Why haven't you told me?"

Beca took a deep breath before responding; "I didn't want to worry or upset you; by the new year, a new branch will be up and running in LA and my boss… he wanted to send me there."

Chloe closed the fridge door slowly and turned around to face the DJ, her eyes watering slightly; "You're going to LA?"

Beca gulped, forgetting that she was yet to reveal to the redhead, her possible plans of moving away. "Chlo… i-it was something I considered."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Chloe spoke, her voice rising slightly, tears pooling in her eyes. "We've been together three months and you didn't think to mention maybe once that you'd be leaving."

Beca could feel herself fighting a losing battle; knowing her words would only serve in pissing her girlfriend off even more. "I didn't know how."

"So you decided to keep it a secret instead?" Chloe questioned. "One day, we'd be sitting on the lounge together and the next, you'd be packing your bags and leaving me with nothing but a note?"

Beca took a step towards her girlfriend; attempting to ignore the twinge in her chest when the other girl took a step away from her in response. "Chlo, of course not."

"Were you going to tell me at all?" Chloe asked, tears beginning to fall down her face.

Beca closed the distance between them and placed her hands on the redhead's hips, "Chloe, I was… I-I just wanted to gain more information about the prospect of a job being ready for me in LA before I said anything."

"I was your best friend even before we got together; I deserved to know."

"I know." Beca sighed. "But we were dealing with worlds when I started and I didn't want you to think that I was no longer focused on the Bellas… on you." She lifted a hand to gently wipe away the other girl's tears; "When I was initially told about possibly receiving a job at the LA branch, my first thought was what kind of hospitals were nearby."

"Why did it matter what hospitals are in LA?"

The DJ squeezed Chloe's waist gently; a small smile appearing on her face. "Because if there was even the slightest possibility that you'd come with me, you would need a hospital where you could complete your own internship at."

Chloe was thrown off for a moment, she knew that Beca was serious about her but she didn't want to have her hopes set too high when it came to the other girl. "You want me to go with you? Beca, I received an offer for an internship at Barden State Hospital a month ago."

"I know." Beca nodded, "Chlo, I want to be where you are and if you're going to be in Barden, then that's where I want to be too."

The other girl didn't respond for a moment, her anger slowly defusing. "I won't let you pass up this opportunity for me… I won't have you resenting me in the future."

"I could never resent you, Chlo." Beca smiled faintly, "I've already decided not to take the job. If I don't go to LA, I'll still be working for the company, I'll have a paid position and I'll still be doing what I love."

"It's LA though."

"LA will always be there, I'm happy where I am right now."

For the first time in the evening, Chloe smiled somewhat and moved to intertwined her fingers with Beca's; "I'm still angry that you didn't tell me about the internship in the first place and the fact that you felt the need to lie to me about it."

"I know and you have every right to be." Beca captured the other girl's lips with her own, enjoying the feeling of Chloe's lips against her own before she pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… just bear with me for a little bit and I'll make things right."

The other girl wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck, pulling Beca close to her and resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm not going to just leave when things get tough; I'm not just going to give up on you, Becs… on us." Chloe spoke quietly.

Beca snaked her arms around Chloe's waist, squeezing tightly; "I know. I feel the same way."

"So you're not leaving?"

Beca shook her head, "I'm staying here."

"I'm glad you're not going anywhere." They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other before Chloe lifted her head of the girl's shoulder to look Beca in the eye; a smirk slowly forming on her face; "Seeing as though we did just have our first argument as a couple, I feel as though you need to make it up to me."

Confused by her girlfriend's sudden mischievous nature, Beca shook her head; "Okay… what do you want me to do?"

Chloe leaned, placing a soft kiss on the DJ's jaw, moving to kiss Beca on her neck; the other girl moaning almost soundlessly; "I believe you owe me the most amazing make up sex."

Beca grinned, "Is that right?" Before Chloe could even nod in response, Beca had lifted her up – bridal style – causing the girl to squeal in protest however the DJ had already begun walking towards the bedroom, a determined look on her face. "You go from zero to a hundred real quick when it comes to sex however you will never hear me complain."

xxxxxx

Later on, in the middle of the night, Chloe woke to find Beca sitting next to her in bed; staring into space with a strange look on her face. Putting a hand on the brunette's thigh and stroking it lightly to break the other girl from her gaze, Chloe spoke tiredly, "Hey, why aren't you asleep?"

"I could say the same to you, sleeping beauty." Beca shook her head and smiled slightly at the girl, "Sorry, I was just thinking." The brunette laid back down in the bed and kissed Chloe on the cheek before pulling the girl into her arms.

"About what?" Chloe lifted herself so that she lying on her side facing the DJ as Beca began stroking her cheek lightly with one hand.

"Us mainly." The brunette confessed.

"What about us?"

Unbeknownst to the concerned look she wore, Chloe was surprised when Beca leant up and gently kissed her on the lips. "I wasn't thinking anything bad, the exact opposite really."

"Are you going to tell me?" The redhead asked. She smirked when Beca shrugged and she moved to lie on the DJ's chest, holding herself up by placing her hands on the bed besides the other girl's head. "Because if you won't tell me, I'll have to use my methods of persuasion."

"I'm just really happy." Beca smiled, her hands slowly running up and down Chloe's back underneath her shirt causing the other girl to shiver slightly.

Chloe leant in and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek, moving to whisper in her ear; "Is that right?" Beca nodded, a smile adorning her face. "I think you should prove to me how happy you are."

The next thing she knew, she was being flipped over so that she was lying with her back on the bed as Beca hovered above her. "It's 2am." The brunette grinned as she began to press kisses along the other girl's collarbone up towards her jaw; one hand holding herself up while her other hand traced patterns on the redhead's stomach. "Don't say things you won't be able to take back later on."

"I don't plan on taking back anything." Chloe smirked, closing her eyes and leaning her head back further to give the brunette greater access. She opened her eyes moments later when she felt Beca pull away; looking up to see the brunette watching her with a slight smile forming on her face. "What?" She asked, lifting a hand to run her fingers through the DJ's hair.

"Nothing." Beca smiled as she kissed Chloe on the lips before pulling away again to look at the girl beneath her.

"Seriously." Chloe chuckled, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just…" Beca went to reply however she paused, a blush slowly making its way onto her face before she spoke again, "You're my best friend."

Chloe grinned as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled the brunette down towards her. Feeling the girl smile against her lips, Chloe's heart soared because she knew what the underlying message behind Beca's confession was; her girlfriend was in love.

xxxxxx

 _So it goes_ _  
_ _You two are dancing in a snow globe, round and round_ _  
_ _And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown_ _  
_ _You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_ _  
_ _And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

Sitting at her desk at Residual Heat, Beca was busy listening to the demos that her boss had sent her to look at when she heard a light knocking on the closed door.

"Come in." She called out, standing up to greet the person on the other side, a smile dawning her face when Chloe walked in.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"Never." Beca moved to greet Chloe, kissing the other girl gently on the lips, "Hey, beautiful."

"I was in the area and figured I might surprise you with some company."

Chloe moved to sit in the chair nearby while Beca sat back down in the chair behind her desk. "Well consider me surprised… give me an hour or so to finish my work and we can go get some coffee from that place down the road."

She got to work on her laptop, reading through the emails sent through to her from her boss; critiquing client files and listening to the sample tracks that Dax had put on her desk that morning. After helping her boss with Snoop Dogg's album, Beca found that she was being consulted for advice in regards to the album tracks of other artists signed under _Residual Heat._

Every few minutes she would find herself looking over at Chloe who was curled up in a ball on the chair playing on her phone, a look of utter determination on her face as she tried to finish a level on Candy Crush. It was a look that was soon replaced by unfathomable joy when she triumphed. On more than one occasion, Chloe had caught the girl looking and would smile cheekily before going back to her phone and Beca would go back to work. However, after the fourth or fifth time Beca was caught looking over, Chloe had gotten up and planted herself on the brunette's lap, kissing her on the cheek before watching the laptop screen intently as Beca continued to work. She would proofread the emails Beca sent back to her boss, taking over the typing as she inserted commas where they were needed and fixed one or two grammatical errors.

It was as Chloe finished up reading one of the emails that she turned and matched Beca's gaze as the other girl stared intently at her. "What are you looking at?" She whispered almost inaudibly; almost afraid to interrupt the comfortable silence that had engulfed them. Beca shook her head, a smile on her face as she kissed Chloe on the shoulder before turning to look at her laptop once more. She spoke absentmindedly as she replied to her boss' email. "I don't know, it's nice to sit back and admire you from time to time."

Chloe could feel herself blushing under the DJ's gaze. "What's there to admire?" She inquired curiously.

Beca closed the lid of her laptop as she moved to wrap both her arms around Chloe's waist, keeping the girl seated in her lap as Chloe wrapped one arm around her neck. "Well for starters, you're absolutely gorgeous." She looked the girl in the eye and winked, smiling as Chloe blushed once again and looked down at her lap. She loved Chloe when she was like this; reserved and modest. She abandoned her cheery and bubbly personality during the quiet moments with Beca when it was just the two of them and there was no façade that needed to be worn.

"You don't realise how beautiful you are, inside and out. You always go out of your way to help others; you make me want to be a better person. You're so smart and talented; the way you are with the Bellas, especially Emily when she started, I want to tell everyone I meet how incredible you are and how lucky I am to have you." She lifted a hand to wipe away a tear that had fallen from Chloe's eye; the other girl didn't even seem to realise that she was becoming emotional. "You've always stayed even when I had my doubts; you've never left because you know that even when I say I want to be alone, I still want you next to me."

"You really need to stop." Chloe chuckled as she lifted a hand to stroke Beca's cheek. "Or I might blurt out that I think I'm in love with you."

Beca's heart leapt at the somewhat official declaration, "I might just say it back if you do."

"Really?" Chloe smiled through watery eyes, leaning in to capture Beca's lips with her own when she saw Beca nod her confirmation. Getting lost in the way their lips seemed to mould together, Chloe all but groaned when Beca pulled away after a few moments. "I love you, Chloe Beale." She spoke quietly, words that only Chloe would be able to hear. "I think I have for a long time, it just took a while for the rest of me to catch up."

"I love you too."

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You could see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You are in love_

THE END

 **Well that has taken me weeks to write (like literally months). I hope you all loved it, please favourite and review if you did and as always, please do leave me with suggestions on what you'd like to read next. Have a good day/night (depending on whatever time you read this.) xxx**


End file.
